A Semana de Abstinência de Liebe
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Liebe faz uma aposta com seu irmão Eros na qual vai se arrepender amargamente... ou não? Lemon Personagem 'Liebe' gentilmente cedida por Pipe. Fic especial para as deusas do MSNPathernon!


**A SEMANA DE ABSTINÊNCIA DE LIEBE**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

Apesar de adorar a mãe e o tratante do irmão, Liebe não agüentava mais estar ali, no castelo de Afrodite para mais uma das reuniões da família responsável pelo amor, pela paixão, pelo tesão da humanidade. Sem prestar atenção nas palavras da mãe que falava sem parar, a deusa deixava seus pensamentos divagarem até sua _villa_, onde seis dos cavaleiros sagrados de Atena esperavam por ela.

Ás vezes, sentia inveja da tia. Atena era a única entre dezenas de deuses que podia contar com servidores tão fiéis e fortes. Todos já tinham dado provas de que morreriam por ela. Seria tão bom se ela própria, Liebe, tivesse um séqüito assim. Mas estava satisfeita com o acordo feito com a deusa da sabedoria. Morava com Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Dohko, Shura e Afrodite. Podia satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais sempre que fosse preciso e eles sempre estavam dispostos a ajudá-la.

"Liebe!".

Piscou e levantou a cabeça. "Sim?", respondeu, tentando disfarçar a distração.

"Estamos chamando você à horas! Onde estava com a cabeça?", perguntou Afrodite.

Eros riu sarcástico. "Provavelmente pensando naqueles douradinhos...".

"Não estava não!".

"Estava sim, querida irmã... Eu podia ouvir os gemidos do seu pensamento daqui...".

"Oras, seu...!".

Afrodite balançou a cabeça. Por que aqueles dois brigavam tanto? Eles eram a família do amor, por Zeus!

"Aposto que você não consegue fazer mais nada sem um deles...", alfinetou Eros, os olhos azuis brilhando. "Convive tanto com os humanos que está virando uma, irmãzinha!".

Liebe, que não era de levar desaforo pra casa, ainda mais de seu irmão, retrucou. "Você daria tudo para estar no meu lugar, não é Eros?".

"Naquela casa cheia de machos? _No, baby_... Eu trocaria de bom grado seus cavaleiros pelas amazonas... Menos o Afrodite... Aquele vale a pena!", replicou piscando maliciosamente o olho.

"Parem vocês dois!", ordenou Afrodite, a deusa. "Estou farta dessas discussões de vocês. Viemos aqui cumprir nossa função, não temos tempo para essas bobagens".

"Sim, _mama_...", os irmãos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Terminaram a reunião, sem maiores desentendimentos. Decidiram que o Oriente Médio precisava de uma dose de amor com urgência e então Afrodite se levantou para preparar as coisas para uma breve viagem. Feliz por tudo ter acabado, Liebe estava prestes a voltar pra casa quando sentiu uma mão forte segurá-la pelo braço.

"Já vai correr pros braços de seus douradinhos?".

"Isso não é da sua conta, Eros!", rebateu ela, desvencilhando o braço.

"Você está se tornando uma vergonha para os deuses, Liebe...", o moreno continuou, a fim de arrumar confusão. "Tão dependente dos homens...".

Contando até mil para não matar aquela criatura que por milagre era seu irmão, Liebe cruzou os braços. "O que quer, Eros?".

Sorrindo vitorioso, o deus da paixão fez seu lance: "Que tal uma aposta?".

"Aposta?".

"Sim... Uma aposta simples... Se você ganhar, farei seu trabalho por um mês... Se eu ganhar, você fará o meu".

Férias das obrigações por um mês?, Liebe pensou. Aquilo não seria tão ruim... "Pode ser... O que vamos apostar?".

"É muito fácil, querida irmã. Fique aqui por uma semana e me prove que pode muito bem viver sem aqueles grandalhões de armadura".

Uma semana sem seus cavaleiros?! Os olhos de Liebe se arregalaram. "Você está brincando, não é?".

"Claro que não. Viaje conosco até o Oriente Médio... Fique um pouco com sua família. O poder de mamãe pode aliviar seu tesão por esse período, como ela sempre fez... Ou está com medo de amarelar?".

Amarelar? Liebe não era mulher de amarelar. Encarava qualquer desafio, ainda mais um feito pelo idiota que chamava de irmão. "Trato feito". Os dois apertaram as mãos e uma luz brilhou nelas. Era um acordo de deuses, não podiam quebrá-lo de maneira nenhuma.

"Ah, irmãzinha?", ele parou antes de sair. "Sem sexo, _okay?"._

Liebe voltou até a _villa_ e arrumou algumas coisas para levar, apesar de não precisar de nada. Tinha ido dar uma última olhada na casa e nos cavaleiros. Agüentaria passar uma semana longe? Pressentiu a aproximação de alguém. Virou-se e avistou Mu na porta do quarto.

"Você demorou...", disse Áries. "Está tudo bem lá no Olimpo?".

"Sim... Está tudo ótimo. A reunião foi um pouco mais longa do que imaginei, apenas isso...", ela respondeu, já sentindo seu tão conhecido tesão aflorar pela simples visão daquele homem lindo, com a camisa semi-aberta, encostado no umbral de sua porta. "Vou passar uma semana com minha mãe", disse rapidamente. "Resolvendo uns probleminhas aí... Cuide das coisas aqui pra mim, certo?". Antes que Mu pudesse perguntar o que realmente estava acontecendo, ela se despediu e sumiu. 

* * *

_Primeiro Dia..._

No grande salão do templo de Ares, Liebe olhava a mãe e o tio discutirem. A viagem até o Oriente Médio tinha sido um fracasso. O deus da guerra havia tomado tudo por lá e não parecia dar indícios de que deixaria a ex-amante atuar no local. Impacientemente, a deusa do tesão esperava que chegassem a uma decisão logo, não agüentava mais ficar ali. O templo de Ares era escuro e úmido, totalmente diferente do puro e imaculado templo de Afrodite.

"Entediada, irmãzinha?", perguntou Phobos, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Com asco, Liebe recuou para o lado. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender porque sua mãe se deitara com Ares e pior, dera à luz aqueles dois seres desprezíveis. Eros, apesar de ser um idiota, era bom.

"A gente pode distraí-la enquanto aqueles dois conversam...", sugeriu Deimos, seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes de desejo.

"Não, obrigada", ela os ignorou, abaixando o máximo que podia seu tesão. Por mais que estivesse necessitada, jamais daria para aqueles dois, nem que fossem os dois últimos seres da face do Olimpo.

"Vamos, Liebe!", chamou Afrodite, se aproximando com passos apressados. "Estamos perdendo nosso tempo aqui".

'_Graças a Zeus!', pensou a deusa de olhos castanhos claros. No instante seguinte, estavam de volta ao templo de Afrodite._

* * *

_Segundo dia..._

De manhã cedo, Íris aparecera para entregar o convite de Hera. Almoço com toda a família. Afrodite se empolgou, talvez outros irmãos ajudassem-na a quebrar um pouco o gelo de Ares. No horário indicado, chegaram ao grande castelo de Zeus e foram recepcionadas por Dionísio, o organizador dos eventos do Olimpo.

"Liebe, minha cara!", exclamou o deus do vinho, abraçando-a. "Faz tempo que não aparece, linda! Estava com saudades...".

Relembrando os antigos tempos em que era freqüentadora assídua das festas de Dionísio, Liebe sorriu, jogando charme para o deus de cabelos avermelhados. Ele era bom de cama, mesmo depois de vários copos de vinho.

No grande salão, estavam todos os deuses, desde Zeus até Hefesto. Íris, Eos, Hebe e Vesta logo levaram Liebe para um canto. Todas morriam de curiosidade de saber como era a vida da prima na terra com aqueles homens maravilhosos. Enquanto contava vantagens de seus cavaleiros, a deusa do tesão olhava para os outros convidados. Zéfiro, Adônis, Narciso, Abel desfilavam suas belezas, fazendo a deusa relembrar que tinha que ficar uma semana sem sexo... Quando avistou Atena chegando, sentiu vontade de matar o irmão.

Aquela tinha sido a pior aposta que fizera em sua vida, pensou revirando os olhos.

* * *

_Quinto dia..._

Em seu grande e luxuoso quarto, Afrodite desfrutava da presença de Éolo, o senhor dos ventos. Mas apesar do amante lindo e disposto a realizar suas vontades, a deusa não estava totalmente concentrada no ato...

"Algum problema, Dite?", questionou Éolo, mordiscando a orelha dela, enquanto as mãos afagavam os seios fartos.

"Nada demais, querido... Problemas familiares...".

Virando-se de lado, Éolo apoiou-se no cotovelo. Os dedos percorriam o abdômen liso de Afrodite, brincando com o umbigo. "Eros outra vez?".

"Sim... Ele e Liebe não param que se bicar... Fizeram uma aposta tão sem sentido! Minha filha está sofrendo, coitada...".

Os olhos rosados do deus brilharam divertidos. "Aposta? Que aposta?".

"Eros insinuou que Liebe estava dependente dos humanos e apostou com ela: uma semana conosco, sem sexo...". Os dedos longos dela percorreram os fios prateados da cabeleira do parceiro.

"Ah, por isso que Dionísio pareceu tão chateado anteontem...", Éolo deu uma gostosa gargalhada. "Deve ter levado maior fora!".

"Liebe não me conta nada, mas sei que ela não está bem... Reduzi ao máximo o tesão dela, mas quatro dias de abstinência já é demais pra pobrezinha".

"Por que não dá uma ajudinha...? Ajude Liebe a ganhar a aposta...". Ele trocou dos dedos pela boca, beijando o umbigo e subindo até os seios, fazendo a deusa gemer.

"Sim... Oh, sim!".

* * *

A semana passou muito mais lenta do que a deusa do tesão poderia imaginar. As coisas no Oriente Médio complicaram-se. Aquele clima de guerra não favorecia o amor de maneira nenhuma. Apesar das negociações com Ares, Afrodite e seus filhos não conseguiram balancear os índices de amor/ódio daquela região. Até Zeus foi chamado pra interferir, mas Ares, com lábia e habilidade, reverteu a situação para o seu lado. E mais um homem bomba explodiu na Faixa de Gaza.

Cansada, Liebe se recolheu em seu quarto. Apesar de não dormir ali há muito tempo, ele continuava o mesmo. Jogou-se na cama, desejando estar desesperadamente em sua _villa_. Olhou para a ampulheta em cima da cômoda. Faltava muito pouco para a areia da parte superior escoar totalmente. Logo poderia voltar e saciar todo seu desejo. Agarrou o travesseiro, desejando socar o irmão.

Uma semana sem sexo!

Se não fosse pela ajuda de sua mãe, já estaria subindo pelas paredes ou se esfregando nas colunas da cama. Que Zeus a ajudasse! Por que sempre caía nas artimanhas de Eros?

Pensou em procurar Dionísio... Mas o olhar pousou na ampulheta e praguejou novamente. Faltava muito pouco, pouco mesmo... Não ia dar esse gostinho ao irmão e perder depois de tanto sacrifício. Resolveu tomar um banho frio pra acalmar os ânimos.

Ao retornar ao quarto, vestindo apenas seu roupão, teve uma grande surpresa. Sentado na confortável _chaise-longue_ que havia perto da janela, estava Mu de Áries. Os cabelos roxos estavam presos por uma fita de couro cru e os olhos brilhavam, um sorriso leve nos lábios.

"Mu!", exclamou ela.

"Então a senhorita está aqui mesmo...", disse ele, se levantando. "Quando Atena me falou que você passou esta semana aqui, completamente comportada, eu não acreditei...".

"Por que não?". Uma pontinha de irritação surgiu no semblante de Liebe, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos e cruzar os braços, ressaltando mais os seios. Mu acompanhou todo o movimento, deliciando-se por rever sua deusa ali, naquele robe de seda úmido.

"Pensei que tivesse enjoado da gente, afinal saiu com tanta pressa... Mal se despediu. Afrodite ficou arrasado".

Pensando em Dido e nos outros, Liebe sentiu-se mal. Mas não podia contar-lhes que fizera uma aposta estúpida com seu irmão de ficar no Olimpo por uma semana... e sem sexo, ainda por cima!

"Sinto muito... Eu estava com um pouco de pressa... e não gosto de despedidas, mesmo que seja pra viagens tão curtas...".

"Tudo bem...", o tibetano se aproximou um pouco mais e aspirou o perfume de rosas que emanava dela. "Hum... Você está tão cheirosa...", murmurou contra os cabelos castanhos dela.

Por mais resistente que fosse, Liebe não já não agüentava mais. Seu roxinho estava ali, a alguns centímetros de distância. Bastava esticar a mão e saciar a fome de sete dias que a assolava. Quando Mu aproximou o nariz do pescoço dela para poder cheirá-la melhor, ela não resistiu e enfiou os dedos na longa cabeleira.

Sentindo o cosmo dela subir como um cometa, Mu a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama. Se Atena e Afrodite tivessem lhe contado a verdade, Liebe precisava daqueles carinhos tanto quanto um sedento precisava de água no deserto. Beijou a pele suave do pescoço, dando mordidinhas leves até chegar ao tecido do roupão, que deslizou pelo ombro para continuar com sua tarefa.

Liebe já tinha perdido toda noção de tempo e de espaço. Não queria mais saber de Eros e muito menos da aposta. Ia perder, mas perderia feliz e satisfeita. Trabalharia como uma condenada por um mês, mas teria a alegria de poder voltar todas as noites para a _villa_ e relaxar ouvindo o violão de Shura, curtindo as massagens de Afrodite... Pressionou o corpo contra o de Mu e começou a puxar a blusa dele.

"Estamos com pressa hoje, não?", ele riu contra a pele sedosa.

"Você nem imagina o quanto", ela o segurou pelo rosto e o puxou para um beijo ardente, uma verdadeira guerra de línguas.

Mu deixou ela dominar por alguns momentos. Tinha outras coisas em mente. Quebrando o beijo, se afastou, deixando uma Liebe altamente frustrada na cama. Mas quando ele pegou os dois braços dela e segurou em cima da cabeça, perto de uma das colunas, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que está pretendendo, Mu de Áries?".

"Matar sua vontade, minha deusa... Mas você vai ter que ficar quietinha, okay?".

Uma mão segurava-a pelos pulsos e a outra alcançou o cinto do roupão. Puxando-o de uma vez, Mu atou Liebe na cama. Depois, com sua telecinese, pegou seu cachecol e vendou os olhos castanhos da deusa.

"Mu...", ela gemeu.

"Apenas sinta...", ele disse beijando-a.

Liebe obedeceu de bom grado. Sentiu as mãos de seu cavaleiro abrir o robe e deslizar por sua cintura, seus quadris... Dos lábios, ele foi descendo, depositando beijos quentes e úmidos por onde passava. Parou nos seios, atiçando os mamilos até endurecerem. Sugava e depois soprava a tenra carne, causando mais e mais arrepios na deusa, que ardia como se estivesse com febre. Mu continuou descendo até alcançar o meio das pernas dela, roçando apenas, nada tocando. Descendo ainda mais, beijando as coxas, as pernas, os pés e cada dedinho.

Contorcendo-se, Liebe estava a ponto de explodir. As sensações eram incríveis. Naquela escuridão, estava a mercê de Mu. Gemeu alto quando ele retornou à seu ponto mais sensível e não pode mais segurar o orgasmo quando ele começou a tocá-la mais intimamente. Excitado com a visão de uma mulher tão poderosa totalmente entregue, Mu tirou as roupas num piscar de olhos e num movimento único e brusco, a penetrou, fazendo gritar de prazer.

Totalmente esquecida, a ampulheta testemunhava o ato de paixão de sua dona, a areia totalmente do lado inferior... Desde o momento em que Liebe havia saído do banho.

* * *

Do outro lado do templo de Afrodite, Eros levantava a cabeça. Pensou ter sentido o cosmo da irmã explodir. Olhou para os lados e depois para a mãe, que havia lhe pedido uma conferência.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu filho?", a deusa perguntou.

"A senhora não sentiu nada?".

"Não... por que?", respondeu ela, inocentemente.

"Nada... Pensei ter sentido o cosmo de Liebe...".

Afrodite riu e balançou a mão. "Deve ter sido impressão sua, meu bem... vamos trabalhar!".

Eros voltou à papelada, esquecido da irmã. Afrodite soltou a respiração que tinha prendido. Havia protegido o quarto da filha com um forte escudo para que Eros não pressentisse nada que ocorria lá dentro e nem a presença do visitante. Mesmo assim, puderam sentir o cosmo de Liebe. Fraco, mas intenso. A filha devia estar muito satisfeita, pensou sorrindo.

*** ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ ***

**N/A****: Nossa... Mais uma idéia da "Mentes Insanas Produções" passadas para o papel. June, Pipe, espero que tenham gostado. Foi muito divertido escrever esse período de tortura pra Liebe. Ela teve uma boa recompensa, né? Os deuses citados na história foram inspirados pelos belíssimos desenhos do italiano Marco Albiero ().**

**Esclarecimentos: Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada. A personagem Liebe foi gentilmente cedida pela Pipe. Obrigadão, amiga!**


End file.
